World Army (Earth-1938)
Founding '' ''On February,7 1980, life on Earth changed forever. An alien warlord named Steppenwolf landed on Earth with an army of Parademons. Multiple countries were hit at once. Thousands died just during that day. After weeks of slaughter, the nations of Earth, even ones at odds, decided to combine their forces they could have a fighting chance. There four main forces: the Land Forces, that would fight against the Parademons close-up, the Air Forces that would use aircraft to attack Apokolian ships. The Intelligence forces, that would find info on Steppenwolf's plans, devise strategies, and root out any Earthlings who would help Steppenwolf to gain power. The last and most controversial was the Extranormal Forces, made up of people with access to powers or equipment that greatly enhanced themselves. Land Forces Decorated and acclaimed Indian general, Amar Khan, was chosen to be the leader of the Land Forces. Their missions often included attacking Apokolian bases or operations on Earth. Naval forces were considered part of this branch as well. Jim Lockhart, well-known for his skills in ship-building and naval strategy, was chosen to be the leader of all sea-based missions. It was considered one of the toughest regiments and suffered the most losses during the war due to going up against Parademons directly. Notable teams or Land Forces soldiers include: The Su'i'cide Squadron-'''A team that voluntarily signed up for the most dangerous missions. It was lead by Captain Rick Flagg Sr. and it's members included Jeb Stuart(who famously claimed his tank was haunted by a Confederate soldier), Sharon Race, Franklin Rock, and Jackie Johnson. '''The Losers-'''The only survivors of an Apokolian ambush, a band of soldiers pushed on to become one the most well-known fighting units of the World Army. They famously missing while tracking down an Apokolian ship. Lead by William Storm, it's members included Johnny Cloud, Gunner McKay, Ona Tomsen, Zeke Clay and their faithful K-9 mascot, Pooch. ''Other Notable Members:Harold "Tex" Thompson(who became president of the United States of America), Wade Eiling(who became the notorious supervillain, the General), Sam Lane(now a four-star general and father of star reporter Lois Lane), Jacob Kane and Gabrielle Kane(parents to Batwoman), and Rip Carter(who turned out to be a time-traveler, Rip Hunter). '''''Air Forces Natasha Terranova, a Russian pilot, and well-respected general in the Soviet Air Force, was chosen to be the leader of the World Army Air Forces. The Air Forces were responsible for shooting down Apokolian ships and sometimes going up against swarms of Parademons. This branch was also known for testing experimental tech within their planes. The Blackhawks''-'The most decorated squadron in the World Army, the Blackhawks were known for their talent in flying and their bravery in battle. Each member was of a different nationality. They were one the tightest squads in the Army, often calling out "Hawk-a-a!" in battle. Members of the team included Janos Prohaska, Andre Blanc-Dumont, Zinda Blake, Natalie Gurdin, Chuck Sirani, Olaf Fredriksen, Riter Hendricksen, Weng Chan, Stanislaus Drozdowski, Penny Van Camp, and Shiori Hirose. 'Other Notable Members: 'Nathaniel Adam(later known as the superhero Captian Atom) and Larry and Helen Jordan(parents of Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern). '''Intelligence Divison The Intelligence Divison was lead by Naif al-Sheikh, a spymaster of Saudi Arabia. This division was created to monitor the activity of the enemy army, sneak into Apokolian-occupied areas and arrest Earthlings who willingly aided Steppenwolf's forces. The Intelligence Divison often had agents in other forces to keep the rest of World Army informed and to prevent any of the divisions from going rogue. Teams under the Intelligence Divison included: Freedom Fighters-'''While this team would normally be under the Extranormal forces, the Freedom Fighters' insistence that they freed civilians under Apokolian rule, al-Sheikh ended up being the one they answered to. This beneficial for the Intelligence Division as the abilities of various members were useful for spying and elimination of potential threats. Members included Uncle Sam, Phantom Lady(Sandra Knight), The Ray(Tae-Soo Lyang), Firebrand(Danette Rielly), Doll-Man(Darrel Dane), Doll-Girl(Martha Roberts), the Human Bomb(Andy Lincoln) and Miss America(Joan Dale). '''The Manhunters-'''A special program was made to train soldiers to be able to go against Parademon forces. Naif al-Sheikh chose candidates that he felt he could control easily yet had strong enough will to be good soldiers. Those chosen were Dan Richards, Paul Kirk, Maurie Cooper, Sam Zhao, and Lori Ladipo. Cooper's place in the program due to her criminal history. Still, the program was deemed a success and is one of the few World Army squads to exist in it's more or less original form. ''Other Notable Members:'' Alfred Pennyworth(butler and father-figure to Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman), Alan "Spy-Smasher" Armstrong, Jose "Tarantula" Lopez, and Susan "Black Orchid" Garcia(they went on many missions as part of the All-Star Squadron), Katrina Netz(one of the founders of the spy organization, Spyral), King Standish(considered one of the best actors in the world) and Sabine "Mademoiselle Marie" Roth(the lastest in a long line of French women who took the name Mademoiselle Marie while protecting their country). ''Extranormal Forces'' The most controversial division of the World Army was the Extranormal Forces. It made of people who either had extraordinary powers, was able to use magic or had access to advanced technology. These soldiers were asked to dress up like superheroes to make the public warm to them. Some people did not agree with, claiming the government was making weapons out of people. Still, the seriousness of the war made the governments of the world okay the division. The leader of it was Henry Heywood AKA Commander Steel, an American soldier whose bones had became as hard as steel. '''All-Star Squadron-'''The main team of the Extranormal Forces, it's members were deployed together depending on what skills were needed for each mission. There were three types of heroes in Squadron: -''The Metahumans'', who developed superpowers. These heroes included Liberty Belle(Libby Lawrence), Johnny Quick(Jonathan Chambers), Bulletman(James Chang), Tsunami(Miya Shimoda), Neptune Perkins, Amazing Man(Will Everett) and Arnold "Iron" Munro. -''The Magicians, who either used magic or whose powers had mystical origins. They included Doctor Ro Occult, Flying Fox(Matthew Brown Eyes), Fury(Helena Kosmatos), Maltis(Nommo Balewa) and Totem Queen(Amaya Jiwe). -''Technos, ''heroes whose abilities have to do with certain equipment they had. Some of them had no special equipment but, their physical abilities let them have a place on the team. The Technos included Star-Spangled Kid(Sylvester Pemberton), Bulletgirl(Sabeen Khoury), Judomaster(Rip Jin) and Tigress(Paula Nguyen) The Creature Commandos-'''A very experiment that the U.S. government had been running since World War II, it took soldiers who were plagued with supernatural aliments or monsters trying to live a normal life and put them in a squadron together. Led by a regular human named Matthew Shrieve, the group included Adam "Lucky" Taylor and Eve McBride (Frankenstein-like monsters), Warren Griffith(a werewolf), Vincent Velcro(a vampire), Myrna Rhodes(a gorgon), Khalis(a mummy), Nina Mazursky(a fish/human hybrid) and G.I Robot(a robot programmed to be, well, a GI). '''Team 7-'''A covert team usually deployed to get technology that governments of the world wanted. This team was kept under wraps because of their sensitive missions and the fact most of the team were given their powers via an American experiment. The members included Backlash(Marc Slayton), Topkick(John Lynch), Slaphammer(Alexandra Fairchild), Archlight(Stephen Rainmaker), Wraparound(Gloria Spaulding), Jakita Wagner and Brainwave(Henry King). ''Other Notable Members: ''Cole "Deadeye" Cash and Michael "Deathblow" Cray(both soldiers were unknowing test subjects that gave powers to most of Team 7), Patrick Dugan and Robert Crane(who worked as support for the tech-based heroes) and Lucy Blaze(she was posing as a rogue Amazon but, her true identity is that of a stranded Kheruium alien needing some real work to keep her busy). ''The End of The War The World Army fought bravely and suffer many casualties. Over 60,000 soldiers perished in the war. Their deaths were not in vain. After months, the Apokolian forces began to lose ground. If Steppenwolf had called for reinforcements, the Earth would have been lost. However, Steppenwolf was a proud warrior and refused to admit defeat. Instead, he decided to attack New York City, the home of the Justice Society, to take revenge on them. Steppenwolf also got an altered nuclear bomb could kill nearly all life on Earth. The World Army faced the full force of Steppenwolf and his army. It was the most bloody battle of the war. At the end, the World Army stood victorious. The World Army continued to operate for a few months after the war ended, helping the people of Earth get back on their feet. However, world politics are complicated in the most peaceful of times. With the world still deeply shaken and their main enemy gone, people debated over wheater or not to keep the World Army around. Eventually, a comprise was reached. While a system was put in place to reunite the World Army in case another Worlds War broke, it would no longer be a standing army. Instead, a smaller task force of former World Amry members would form Stormwatch. This task force would replace the Justice Society as well after the team broke due to public pressure. To this day, Stormwatch watches over the world and the World Army is ready to reassemble should another war come Earth's way. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Teams Category:World Army (Earth-1938)